<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melodrama : 4.5 by chimtozzi (rheavee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001205">melodrama : 4.5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi'>chimtozzi (rheavee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>behind the scenes. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Conversations, Exes, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, classic ex boyfriends gagal move on, told from seungwoo's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"aku suka apapun tentang <em>hyung</em>, hari ini, atau sepuluh tahun ke depan.”</p><p>( <em>begitukah?</em></p><p><em>kalau aku berubah, apa kau masih akan mengatakan hal yang sama?</em> )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>behind the scenes. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melodrama : 4.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fanfiksi ini dibuat sebagai 'pelengkap' dari goodbye, melodrama. terutama bagi yang penasaran bagaimana sudut pandang seungwoo tentang hubungannya dengan seungyoun. timeline-nya ada di antara part 4 dan part 5, karena itu judulnya jadi 4.5 haha. </p><p>selamat baca ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="e-content"><p>sejauh yang seungwoo ingat, seungyoun tidak pernah terang-terangan mengomentari, atau mengkritisi penampilannya, meski ia punya kesempatan untuk melakukan itu — tanpa perlu khawatir akan membuat seungwoo tersinggung. seungwoo sadar bahwa kemampuan koordinasi pakaiannya sangat payah, dan fisiknya tidak begitu menarik bila dibandingkan lelaki seusianya. selain itu, ia juga sudah kebal terhadap omongan orang tentang penampilan, baik di hadapannya langsung, maupun lewat bisik-bisik di balik punggung. mulai dari julukan <em>anak kampung</em>, <em>culun</em>, sampai sebutan <em>menyedihkan</em>, seungwoo sudah mendapatkannya sejak masa sekolah. dan selama itu pula ia enggan memberi reaksi berlebih, apalagi meladeni dengan fisik, karena ia tahu, ada hal-hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diperhatikan, dan lebih bisa ia banggakan.</p><p>namun, pandangannya perlahan bergeser sejak hari itu.</p><p>hari di mana seungyoun menunduk untuk menyibakkan poninya, sambil berkata pelan, <em>“hyung, kamu ganteng sekali.”</em></p><p>ia pikir ia salah dengar.</p><p>selama bertahun-tahun, ia hanya pernah mendengar pujian semacam itu dari ibu dan kedua kakak perempuannya. kalau ada orang selain mereka yang tiba-tiba memujinya 'ganteng', seungwoo biasanya langsung menganggapnya sebagai bentuk ironi. begitupun seungyoun, seungwoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan berceletuk, <em>“aku? ganteng? dilihat dari jarak sepuluh meter pakai sedotan, kali, youn.”</em></p><p>ia kira seungyoun akan tertawa bersamanya, tapi ternyata tidak. ia tetap berada di posisi sama untuk mengelus rambut dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.</p><p>
    <em>“hanya butuh potong poni dan merapikan rambut di tempat yang cocok, hyung. orang-orang bisa jatuh cinta padamu.”</em>
  </p><p><em>“jangan mengada-ada.”</em> saat itu seungwoo menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. ia meminta seungyoun segera duduk di sampingnya agar tidak terus-terusan memberi sugesti aneh. tapi dengan bandelnya, seungyoun malah menangkap kedua pipi dan mengecup wajahnya berkali-kali. seungwoo pun hanya bisa menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil menendang-nendangkan kaki akibat kesal bercampur malu.</p><p>
    <em>“h-hei! kalau ada orang lihat gimana?!”</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>“nggak ada orang di sekitar sini, hyung … tenang saja.”</em>
  </p><p><em>benar</em>. tidak mungkin seungyoun nekat mencium atau memeluknya di hadapan orang banyak. mereka selalu mencari tempat yang jauh dari keramaian bila ingin berbicara dalam waktu cukup lama, bahkan ketika pembicaraan itu <em>hanya</em> berkaitan dengan kompetisi, kegiatan akademik, tugas-tugas, atau bertukar kabar. akan ada banyak mata yang mengikuti gerak-gerik dan membuat mereka — terutama seungyoun — merasa sangat tidak nyaman. seungwoo memaklumi itu. ia tahu seungyoun populer di kalangan teman-temannya, dan kerap mencurahkan perhatian besar terhadap apa yang orang lain pikirkan. ia juga tahu seungyoun belum siap dengan pertanyaan semacam, <em>“lho, sejak kapan kamu dekat dengan senior suram itu?”</em> atau <em>“youn? kamu temenan sama han seungwoo?”</em></p><p>seungwoo rasa tidak ada salahnya menyembunyikan kedekatannya dengan seungyoun; bersikap layaknya harta dalam kotak yang dibuka-tutup seiring waktu. selama seungyoun masih mau menoleh ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, selama seungyoun masih mau memeluk dan membisikinya seribu kata sayang.</p><p>
    <em>“hyung, aku penasaran … apa lima tahun … sepuluh tahun lagi hyung akan semakin keren? atau tetap seperti ini?”</em>
  </p><p><em>“k-kenapa tanya begitu?”</em> seungwoo menanggapinya dengan sedikit gelagapan, karena pertanyaan seungyoun seolah mengisyaratkan harapan mereka akan terus bersama hingga bertahun-tahun ke depan. harapan yang terdengar sulit, dan penuh ketidakpastian, namun tetap seungwoo amini dalam hati. siapa yang tahu? lima, atau sepuluh tahun lagi, tak ada yang mempertanyakan mengapa mereka berteman — mengapa mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.</p><p>
    <em>“hehe, iseng aja, kok.”</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>“kalau aku tetap seperti ini, bagaimana?”</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>“ya nggak apa-apa? aku suka apapun tentang hyung, hari ini, atau sepuluh tahun ke depan.”</em>
  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>( <em>begitukah?</em></p><p><em>kalau aku berubah, apa kau masih akan mengatakan hal yang sama?</em> )</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“dari awal aku sadar, kok.”</p><p>— aku seungyoun, saat seungwoo bertanya sejak kapan ia menyadari manajer grup kpop yang akan bekerja sama dengan timnya adalah 'teman' dari masa lalu. ia kira seungyoun baru sadar di hari ketika mereka bertabrakan di sihwaho, ternyata ia sudah sadar sejak rapat kolektif yang diadakan pihak agensi dan segenap kru produksi video musik. seungwoo ingin bertanya lagi, mengapa seungyoun diam saja dan menganggap mereka sebagai orang asing, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi … itu pertanyaan bodoh. tentu saja seungyoun diam karena bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. ia sendiri saja panik setengah mati ketika menemukan nama 'cho seungyoun' di daftar nama kru, mengapa ia berekspektasi seungyoun akan langsung merangkulnya akrab — seolah-olah tak ada <em>sesuatu</em> yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka?</p><p>jujur, selama tujuh tahun terakhir seungwoo memikirkan banyak skenario, seperti apa jadinya ketika mereka dipertemukan untuk kedua kalinya oleh takdir. apa masing-masing dari mereka sudah punya pacar? atau (terpaksa) berkeluarga seperti di <em>ending</em> film-film <em>gay</em> yang tidak seungwoo sukai? di mana kira-kira tempatnya? di jalan? di supermarket? di kendaraan umum? atau malah di luar negeri? kemungkinannya banyak sekali, namun seungwoo belum pernah sekelibat membayangkan mereka akan bertemu di tempat kerja. di balik layar industri hiburan, lebih tepatnya.</p><p>“agak kaget sih, karena <em>hyung</em> tampak beda sekali. tapi kemudian aku ingat, <em>hyung</em> memang sudah ganteng dari dulu … cuma kurang perawatan.”</p><p>seungwoo tergelak, “kukira kamu bakal bilang kurang oplas.”</p><p>“<em>well … that's actually possible.</em> kamu habis oplas di bagian mana?”</p><p>“coba tebak.” seungwoo mengedipkan sebelah mata, bermaksud menggoda lawan bicara dan ternyata berhasil membuatnya ikut tergelak. syukurlah. seungwoo sudah khawatir pertemuan mereka kali ini berlangsung super canggung dan minim percakapan. lima belas menit pertama duduk berhadapan di kafe ini, mereka memang masih saling diam sambil membuka-buka menu dan bercakap dengan pelayan, tapi berikutnya mereka bisa juga mengobrol tentang aktivitas sehari-hari, bahkan saling menggoda. rupanya seungwoo terlalu meremehkan kemampuan masing-masing dalam menstabilkan ekspresi dan emosi. jelas tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka menampar yang lain, kemudian menangis di ruang publik hanya gara-gara teringat masa lalu. bagaimanapun, mereka adalah dua pria dewasa dengan citra yang melekat di setiap langkah, bukan lagi dua anak muda dengan hasrat meledak-ledak.</p><p>“omong-omong, apa <em>hyung</em> masih suka fotografi?” tanya seungyoun, sambil menyantap makanan yang baru dihidangkan di meja mereka. matanya selalu berbinar-binar ketika membicarakan tentang fotografi dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perfilman, seungwoo rasa itu karena seungyoun sudah lama menjadikannya sebagai hobi sekaligus cita-cita — dan ya, ia sudah mendapatkan keduanya. selain bekerja menjadi <em>assistant camera</em>, seungyoun bercerita bahwa ia masih memberi perhatian pada <em>project</em> personal dan dipanggil untuk memimpin pemotretan. kadang jadwal memang padat dan sangat melelahkan, tapi tetap menyenangkan dan penuh dengan tantangan, katanya.</p><p>“tentu. sebagai hobi.” seungwoo mengangguk pelan, sembari berpikir kalau saja ia tidak direkrut dalam agensi dan meneruskan cita-cita zaman sekolahnya sebagai fotografer profesional, mungkin ia dan seungyoun akan lebih cepat berpapasan. “sesekali aku mengajari anak-anak eksperimen dengan dslr, tapi di hari-hari biasa aku lebih banyak pakai ponsel dan jadi fotografer pribadi mereka.”</p><p>“anak-anak?”</p><p>“txtone.”</p><p>“oh. iya juga, sih. kupikir kamu ngasih kursus ke anak orang.”</p><p>“haha, anak orang yang mana ... anak orang yang kutempeli terus ya bocah-bocah lucu itu.”</p><p>seungyoun menopang dagu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat begitu mendengar tanggapan barusan, seperti ada yang mendadak membuatnya penasaran.</p><p>“<em>hyung</em> … kok kamu bisa jadi manajer, ya? secara, kamu dulu kan nggak suka dekat-dekat sama orang baru, apalagi anak-anak yang jarak usianya jauh denganmu.”</p><p><em>dulu, dulu</em>. entah berapa kali seungyoun menyelipkan kata tersebut dan membuat memori-memori lama seungwoo datang menyerbu. tentu saja, pada satu titik mereka akan bicara tentang <em>hal itu</em>. tapi seungwoo tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengungkit dan membuat pertemuan perdana mereka di luar jam kerja berakhir buruk. lebih baik ia menceritakan hal-hal lain agar seungyoun makin mengenal dirinya <em>yang sekarang</em>.</p><p>“hmm … selesai wamil dan lulus kuliah, <em>noona</em> menemuiku, dan mendorongku bergabung di agensi. karena waktu itu aku masih tak punya kerja tetap, jadi kuiyakan saja.”</p><p>“<em>noona</em>?” seungyoun memiringkan kepala — dan saat itu juga seungwoo ingat, ia belum banyak menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada seungyoun. paling-paling seungyoun tahu ia anak bungsu yang punya dua kakak perempuan, tapi belum sampai tahu kalau salah satu kakaknya adalah aktris yang membintangi sejumlah drama populer. tujuh tahun lalu namanya memang belum bersinar, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir, nama dan wajahnya terpampang di berbagai <em>platform</em>. anak-anak muda yang menggemari drama romantis dan rajin memakai produk kecantikan pasti mengenalinya dalam sekejap.</p><p>“tahu han sunhwa? dia kakak kandungku.”</p><p>“hah???!!!” mulut seungyoun ternganga dengan lucunya dan membuat seungwoo kembali tergelak. reaksi seungyoun sungguh sangat wajar, mengingat ia jarang membuka identitasnya sebagai adik seorang aktris terkenal, kecuali pada orang-orang di agensi yang sama-sama tahu dan dekat dengan keduanya. ia sudah berekspektasi seungyoun akan mengatainya dapat posisi manajer berkat bantuan 'orang dalam', atau membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan sang kakak — namun celetukannya setelah itu justru membuat seungwoo hampir tersedak dan jatuh dari kursi.</p><p>“pantas saja kamu ganteng, <em>hyung</em>. ternyata sudah mengalir di darah keluarga.”</p><p>…</p><p>astaga. sikap seungyoun yang tak terduga inilah yang membuat dada seungwoo mulai berdebar-debar tidak karuan. padahal ia sudah sering dipuji ganteng oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya sejak mengubah penampilan, tapi ketika pujian itu datang dari seungyoun, rasa malunya melonjak berkali-kali lipat. sebelum pipinya semakin memerah, ia pun buru-buru melanjutkan cerita tentang sang kakak, dan lika-likunya sebagai staf di agensi.</p><p>“aku itu … awalnya diterima di divisi kreatif, namun di tengah perjalanan, <em>noona</em> memintaku jadi manajernya. menyebalkan, bukan? aku merasa dipermainkan, tapi dia bilang semua demi aku. demi aku bagaimana, coba? aku susah payah merawat diri … berlatih biar bisa persuasi orang … biar bisa menjalin relasi dengan produser-produser menyebalkan, sok-sok mau diajak kompromi demi kepentingan bisnis …” seungwoo menghitung-hitung apa saja hal-hal merepotkan yang ia alami selama menjadi manajer pemula, namun lelaki di hadapannya tak kunjung berkomentar, hanya menatapnya penuh arti hingga seungwoo memergoki dan meliriknya grogi.</p><p>“a-apa?”</p><p>“hmm … tidak, lanjutkan saja ceritanya.”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“kenapa melirikku begitu, sih? aku cuma mengagumi perhatian sunhwa-<em>ssi</em> ke <em>hyung</em>, begitu juga sebaliknya. aku ingin diperhatikan seperti itu oleh saudara … yang sayangnya tak kumiliki.” jelas seungyoun sambil meringis.</p><p>agak berat mengakui, tapi kenyataannya sunhwa-<em>noona</em> memang yang membuat seungwoo lebih cepat mendobrak zona nyaman. mungkin kakaknya itu bosan melihatnya tak berkembang dan tak acuh terhadap segala potensi yang terpendam, sampai-sampai berpikir untuk turun tangan. padahal seungwoo sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan kehidupan kuliah, pertemanan, apalagi percintaannya pada sunhwa, tapi entah kenapa, ia seperti bisa membaca seungwoo seperti halaman buku yang terbuka. pernah sekali waktu sunhwa berkata, <em>“aku tak memaksamu, woo. jika ingin berhenti, berhenti saja. jika ingin berubah, maka tetaplah melangkah.”</em> — dan seungwoo pikir, ya, ia harus bersyukur memiliki kakak secerewet dan segalak sunhwa.</p><p>“<em>hyung</em> berubah berkat sunhwa-<em>ssi</em>, kan? jangan lupa banyak-banyak berterima kasih.”</p><p>kali ini seungwoo tersenyum, “tidak juga.”</p><p>“sok-sok rahasia banget. memang siapa lagi yang meminta <em>hyung</em> berubah? bos? txtone?” seungyoun mengernyitkan alis, tapi berikutnya seperti tersadar tebakannya cukup masuk akal. barangkali seungwoo terpaksa berubah demi memenuhi tuntutan agensi, atau meningkatkan wibawa di hadapan kolega kerja dan anak-anak yang ia jaga. manajer macam apa yang pemalu, tidak pandai bicara di depan khalayak banyak, terlalu pemilih, dan berhati rapuh? jika seungwoo tetap mempertahankan sikap yang sama seperti zaman kuliah, jelas ia tidak akan bertahan lama-lama di industri ini.</p><p>“kau lupa satu hal, seungyoun. aku berubah atas pilihanku sendiri.”</p><p>“ah … benar.” seungyoun mengangguk-angguk setuju.</p><p>“banyak orang yang menjembatani, tapi tetap saja, semua kulakukan demi diriku sendiri. kalaupun aku ingin mempersembahkannya pada orang lain, maka orang itu adalah—”</p><p>“adalah?”</p><p>
    <em>kamu.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>aku ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik agar suatu hari bisa menemuimu tanpa menundukkan kepala lagi.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>tanpa takut dihujat.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>tanpa harus lari.</em>
  </p><p>“… lupakan. itu tidak penting.”</p><p>“lah!” ada sedikit raut kekecewaan dari seungyoun, namun tak lama-lama karena mereka langsung beralih ke topik yang lain. seungwoo bercerita tentang kesulitannya bergaul dengan anak-anak zaman sekarang (bayangkan betapa sebalnya ia dijuluki <em>boomer</em> oleh txtone), lelahnya mengawasi mereka selama pengambilan video dokumenter dan promosi <em>pre-debut</em>, tapi juga sesekali memuji bulatnya tekad mereka, semangat mereka yang tak habis-habis. sementara seungyoun menceritakan pengalamannya selama menjadi asisten, pertemuannya dengan anggota kru film yang menginspirasi, dan … kekesalannya terhadap beberapa figur publik (ia tidak menyensor nama mereka, membuat seungwoo terkesiap tiap mendengar nama-nama familiar).</p><p>percakapan mereka berlangsung alami, diiringi lantunan musik populer dalam ruangan dan denting garpu di atas piring. ada paduan canda tawa, desis malu, luapan bingung dan omelan panjang, hingga mereka tak sadar hari sudah semakin menggelap. mereka tidak mematok batas waktu untuk bertemu, belum berjanji juga untuk saling menghubungi. tapi tanpa perlu ditanya, seungwoo jelas ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi bersama seungyoun. sebagai teman.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
      <em>“kamu masih sayang dengan mantan pacarmu, kan? di mana dia sekarang? sini cerita sama noona.”</em>
    </p></blockquote><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>seungwoo meneguk ludah. <em>sebagai teman.</em></p><p>“seungyoun.”</p><p>“hmm?”</p><p>“setelah ini … mau jalan-jalan denganku?”</p><p>ajakan barusan terasa sangat kaku, tapi seungwoo sudah melempar rasa malunya jauh-jauh demi memperpanjang pertemuan mereka walau hanya satu-dua jam. ia tak punya rencana apapun, tak punya juga bayangan tempat-tempat menarik yang bisa dikunjungi di malam hari. ia mengembalikan semua pada arahan hati; meski harus diakui kadang hasilnya cukup menyesatkan.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“kenapa tadi aku nggak bawa mobil, sih … kan bisa lebih cepat kemana-mana. aku bisa ajak <em>hyung</em> jalan-jalan, juga balikin <em>hyung</em> ke <em>dorm</em> txtone.” gerutu seungyoun begitu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dari kafe menuju pasar malam. mereka sebenarnya sudah sama-sama kenyang, cuma seungwoo tiba-tiba terpikir ingin membawakan anak-anak oleh-oleh <em>street food</em> untuk dicamil sampai besok pagi, mumpung skedul mereka kosong. paling mereka cuma berlatih rutin di gedung agensi, sambil memantau kemampuan masing-masing bersama pelatih.</p><p>“kalau kita naik mobil kan nggak bisa menikmati angin malam dan orang lalu lalang begini, youn.” timpal seungwoo sambil menyikut pelan lengan seungyoun. ia masih menggembungkan pipinya sebal, tapi ujungnya pasrah-pasrah saja, toh ia sendiri juga tak ada jadwal padat. paling-paling tanggungannya berputar di proyek pribadi dan komunikasi rutin dengan tim. masih ada waktu bagi mereka untuk 'bersantai' sebelum terbang ke hungaria dan sama-sama sibuk mempersiapkan debut txtone, karenanya seungwoo ingin mengisi momen — yang mungkin sulit terulang di hari-hari ke depan ini — dengan memori indah. minimal tak ada cek-cok serius, lah. kalau saling menggoda sih oke-oke saja.</p><p>“gitu … kalau rumah dekat sih enak, <em>hyung</em>, masalahnya aku harus oper naik kendaraan umum berapa kali coba. capek lah.”</p><p>“bilang aja males jalan …”</p><p>“ya emang! sudah lama banget aku nggak jalan begini, tahu.”</p><p>“pantes … kamu jarang olahraga juga, ya? pipimu membulat begitu.”</p><p>“kurang ajar!” seungyoun sengaja membiarkan seungwoo berjalan terlebih dulu, lantas meninju punggungnya berkali-kali. bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, seungwoo malah semakin tertawa. sudah lama ia ingin menggoda seungyoun sampai yang bersangkutan malu berat dan marah-marah, sebagai balasan karena dulu ia terus yang jadi korban.</p><p>saat malu bercampur kesal, seungyoun terlihat sangat lucu. atau apapun yang ia lakukan akan selalu lucu di mata seungwoo? entahlah. yang jelas detik ketika mereka tak sengaja bertatapan lagi, seungwoo ingin merengkuhnya. ingin menggandengnya erat sampai mereka tak kuasa mengucap 'sampai jumpa, sampai ketemu lagi' —</p><p>
    <em>beep. beep. beep.</em>
  </p><p>“tunggu, <em>hyung</em>. aku mau nerima telepon dulu. jalan duluan saja nggak apa, aku nanti nyusul.” ucap seungyoun tiba-tiba, sambil merogoh saku jaket tebalnya.</p><p>“silakan terima dulu. aku akan tunggu.”</p><p>“yakin?”</p><p>“iya.”</p><p>tujuan seungwoo mengajak seungyoun jalan-jalan adalah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya, bukan untuk berburu makanan. apa gunanya ia terburu-buru ke tempat tujuan tanpa ada seungyoun di sampingnya? jadi ia pun berdiri agak menjauh, memberi privasi pada seungyoun untuk bercakap-cakap dengan siapapun itu. mungkin ibunya sedang mencari-cari seungyoun dan ingin menitip sesuatu, karena seingat seungwoo, seungyoun sangat sayang pada ibu yang membesarkannya sendirian selama bertahun-tahun sepeninggal ayahnya. dulu saat mereka pergi berdua, seungyoun selalu minta waktu untuk mengangkat telepon dari ibunya. ia tak pernah sengaja menolak panggilan, atau pura-pura tak mendengar.</p><p>
    <em>“ya ampun, syuting kapan hari padat banget. aku belum sempat minta. nanti saja pas aku ketemu mereka lagi!”</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>“heh dengar, kalau nggak percaya, kamu minta aja sendiri! ogah aku bantu-bantu!”</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>“ya ... ya … besok-besok aku mampir. salam ke pacarmu. bye!”</em>
  </p><p>uh …</p><p>seungwoo bersumpah ia sudah menjaga jarak, tapi suara seungyoun terlalu kencang sampai apa yang ia bicarakan dengan suara di ujung telepon terdengar jelas. telepon mereka berlangsung tak sampai semenit, dan lewat pilihan katanya, jelas tak mungkin seungyoun sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya. <em>“salam ke pacarmu”</em>? juga pertanda itu bukan pacar seungyoun, tapi pacar orang lain yang seungyoun kenal.</p><p>ahaha.</p><p>
    <em>memangnya kenapa kalau seungyoun sudah punya pacar dan tak ingin memberitahu seungwoo? memang seungwoo punya hak untuk melarang-larang?</em>
  </p><p>“<em>hyung</em>, aku sudah selesai. yuk, lanjut.” ujar seungyoun selepas mengembalikan ponsel ke saku. entah sadar atau tidak, sebelah tangannya kemudian meraih tangan seungwoo untuk digandeng. sulit menutupi rasa kaget dan debaran yang berpacu keras lagi, tapi seungwoo berusaha tenang. ia diam. diam. sampai seungyoun merasakan ada yang tidak beres —</p><p>“oh ya ampun! maaf, maaf —”</p><p>“nggak apa-apa.” seungwoo mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. tak ingin melepasnya entah sampai kapan.</p><p>kalau ini terjadi tujuh tahun lalu, seungwoo bakal spontan melepas genggaman tangan seungyoun dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh. tapi seungwoo dulu bukanlah seungwoo yang sekarang. ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekecil apapun, karena ia tak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi pada mereka di esok hari. peduli amat dengan tatapan geli dan bisik-bisik orang di jalanan. di era yang makin maju dan terbuka begini masih ada yang risih melihat dua lelaki saling bergandengan? itu masalah mereka. standar tiap orang berbeda-beda, dan bukan kewajiban seungwoo untuk membuat mereka semua puas.</p><p>“boleh aku tanya kamu habis telepon dengan siapa?” seungwoo berdeham pelan, ingin mengalihkan fokus mereka dari jemari yang masih bertautan. “maaf … tadi suaramu keras sekali, omong-omong. “</p><p>“o-oh! haha! a-aku nggak sadar.” seungyoun mendadak tak berani menatap seungwoo, dan ia memaklumi hal itu.</p><p>“yang telepon barusan … pacar temanku yang bernama wooseok, kalau <em>hyung</em> masih ingat. dia penggemar txtone, dan ingin sekali dapat tanda tangan mereka lewat perantaraku. hah. merepotkan sekali, tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji. dan salahku juga tidak mengabarinya dari kemarin-kemarin.”</p><p>“hoo …” seungwoo mengangguk-angguk paham. ia ingat ada anak bernama wooseok yang sering terlihat bersama seungyoun di kampus dulu. kalau tidak salah, tubuhnya mungil, memakai kacamata, dan … hmm, tunggu sebentar. “wooseok itu, dia teman yang tinggal bersamamu di apartemen, kan?”</p><p>“tepat sekali.”</p><p>“wah, kalian masih komunikasi terus ya, sampai sekarang.”</p><p>sejauh yang seungwoo ingat, seungyoun dan wooseok memang akrab, meski mereka sering sekali berdebat karena hal kecil. seungyoun keras kepala, dan wooseok anak yang kritis. pernah sekali waktu mereka ribut di apartemen, dan seungwoo hanya bisa duduk mendengarkan, terlalu sungkan sekaligus takut untuk melerai. ya, seungwoo dulu sempat bermain ke apartemen mereka beberapa kali dengan alasan ingin mengambil foto dari <em>rooftop</em> — walau seungyoun selalu bilang tak usah khawatir karena wooseok <em>paham</em>.</p><p>“sempat putus komunikasi karena aku sok-sok sibuk, sih. dia sendiri juga fokus dengan karirnya. tapi akhir-akhir ini kita dekat lagi … bahkan aku sudah berani menculik pacarnya untuk diajak ngobrol.”</p><p>“oh, apa mereka tinggal bersama?”</p><p>“yup. tiap aku ke sana rasanya seperti jadi obat nyamuk.”</p><p>“haha, kenapa kamu nggak ajak pacarmu juga?”</p><p>...</p><p>seungwoo rasanya ingin menampar pipinya sendiri keras-keras. kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengungkit soal itu setelah menahan diri selama berjam-jam? kenapa ia pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan sebuah hubungan? apa ia begitu penasaran dengan status seungyoun, sampai-sampai kalimat barusan meluncur tanpa permisi? kalau ia saja bisa berpacaran dan tidur dengan orang yang berbeda-beda selama kurun waktu tujuh tahun, kenapa seungyoun tidak? ia punya banyak hal yang membuat orang lain terpikat dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. barangkali ia sudah menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. barangkali ia sudah menemukan cinta lain yang membuatnya bahagia —</p><p>kenapa ia harus merasa sesak membayangkannya?</p><p>…</p><p>“<em>hyung</em>, aku tidak punya pacar.”</p><p>“… masa?”</p><p>seungwoo bermaksud ingin mencairkan suasana. ingin seungyoun kembali meninjunya dengan sebal. tapi seungyoun hanya diam, dan seungwoo bisa merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya mulai gemetaran.</p><p>“kenapa kau pikir aku bisa melakukan ini semua … kalau aku … punya pacar?”</p><p>“seungyoun—”</p><p>“aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya dengan orang lain, <em>hyung</em>. tak pernah. sekalipun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>( aku tak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan baru.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>aku terus mencari sosok yang bisa menggantikanmu.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>membuatku merasakan cinta yang baru.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>aku terus mencari, mencari, mencari,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>dan pada akhirnya, aku paham bahwa aku hanya mencari sosokmu dalam diri orang lain.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>aku hanya menginginkanmu. )</em>
  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>seungwoo menarik tangan seungyoun, membawanya ke sebuah gang sempit yang dilewatkan para pejalan kaki. di sana mereka saling menatap, tanpa bertukar sepatah kata selama beberapa detik. tangan mereka yang bertautan perlahan terlepas, dan seungwoo mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh lembut pipi seungyoun.</p><p>“bolehkah aku menciummu?”</p><p>seungyoun mengangguk.</p><p>ciuman mereka terasa begitu polos, seperti ciuman dua orang yang baru merasakan <em>jatuh</em> karena cinta. padahal usia mereka sudah lebih dari seperempat abad, dan melewati banyak ciuman yang lebih intens dengan orang lain. ciuman disertai gigitan bibir, ciuman dengan lidah, ciuman diikuti sentuhan sensual di sekujur tubuh, ciuman panjang yang menghasilkan desah — tapi mungkin bagi mereka, semua ciuman itu tak ada artinya.</p><p>“<em>hyung</em> … jangan tinggalkan aku malam ini.” bisik seungyoun di antara ciuman-ciuman kecil yang seungwoo berikan di ujung bibirnya.</p><p>seungwoo tahu apa yang seungyoun implikasikan tanpa harus bertanya lagi. mungkin, ia tak bisa membawakan anak-anak oleh-oleh seperti yang ia rencanakan. mungkin, ia akan pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. karena seungwoo juga tak ingin meninggalkan seungyoun malam ini —</p><p>tanpa memberinya ciuman yang tak terhitung, dan jejak-jejak yang mewakili kata hati.</p><p>(<em>aku mencintaimu, masih mencintaimu. dari tujuh tahun lalu, sampai tujuh tahun yang akan datang.</em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
    <strong>end.</strong>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>